That's What They Really Think!
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: "Okay, I know I say I love you guys but that," James pointed at the screen, "is NOT what I meant!" What happens when the BTR boys and Katie find the Big Time Rush FanFiction Archive?


**That's What They Really Think!  
><strong>

**AN: So, this idea was a really random idea I got when I was in the car and I had nothing to do. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**I own nada.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katie sighed as she entered the apartment. There was nothing to do: the boys were watching the hockey game; the pool was being used as a set for Lightening the TV Wonderdog's new commercial and there was no one she could hang out with.

"YES!" shouted the four hockey loving best friends, startling Katie. Shaking her head at their typical boyish behaviour, she walked into her bedroom for something to do. Katie looked around for anything to do, when she caught a glimpse of her lime green laptop. Since there was nothing better to do, she opened it and logged on to Twitter. She could see tweets from Gustavo, Jo, Camille, Dak Zevon and even her brothers who were so engrossed with the game. There were also a lot of tweets from her random followers- Katie liked following people back. There was one that said:

_check out my BTR story plz :) bit. ly  
><em>

She clicked on the link, curious about what Big Time Rush's fans wrote about them. She started reading it, and when she got to the end she froze in shock. After a while she started laughing out loud.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall Knight was watching the hockey game with his three best friends when he heard the incredibly loud laughing coming from his little sister's room. He thought that the laughing would stop in a few seconds so he didn't do anything except turn the volume up a tad. But the laughing carried on for a while. Fed up, Kendall paused the game and walked over to Katie's room, the other three following.

"Okay, what is so funny that you made me get up from watching something really important?" Katie glanced at her brothers then burst into hysterics. They were completely dumbfounded. What was the reason for Katie reacting to them in that manor? Self-consciously, the boys looked at themselves to check if they had something on them. Once Katie calmed down, Logan asked,"Katie, what on earth were you laughing at?" Katie just simply pointed at the laptop. Logan ran upto it and looked at the screen.

"What is it," asked Carlos, coming up behind him.

"She was on some website called FanFiction. Net, that has a page to do with us. Wait, it looks like fans write stories about us."

"They write what they think happens in your life," Katie said calmly, " and boy will they surprise you. For example, read this one." The boys read what was on the screen and were disgusted. They looked up and saw how close they were to each other and jumped apart.

"Okay, I know I say I love you guys but that," James pointed at the screen, "is NOT what I meant!"

"Well, your fans think otherwise. There's a whole load of stuff on Kogan, thats Kendall an Logan by the way; Jagan - James and Logan; Cargan- Carlos and Logan; Kenlos- Kendall and Carlos; Jarlos, which is James and Carlos and Kames- Kendall and James."

Kendall snatched the laptop and sat on Katie's bed.

"They have a lot of angst genres to saying that we got abused and stuff- wait, I was never abused!" He scrolled down the archive, "Ah, some normal ones, ones showing our friendship, there's also stories about me and Jo, Lomille, us falling in love with new people that the writers here have made up,Katie getting pregnant by James..."

"WHAT?" shouted all of them in unison.

"Dude, you got Katie pregnant? Not cool," stated Carlos, not getting the point that this was fiction.

"There's random ones too," said Katie, trying to change the subject that grossed her out completely, "like random moments in your life. Aww there's one about you and me big brother every chapter has a moment we've supposedly had ever since I was born."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The five spent ages searching their 'couple' names to see what else they could find. After a while, they realised that they really didn't want to see any more so they left it. Katie went over to her laptop before she went to bed and checked her Twitter. On her timeline, she found four tweets that reflected what had happened that day:

1LoganMitchell _Just wanted to say, I love my bandmates as my bros nothing else!_

TheCarlosGarcia _I love my BEST BUDS- they are the BEST BROTHERS ever!_

KrazyKendallKnight _You fans are very imaginative, I don't see how you came up with ideas that will never happen :)_

JamesDiamond _Kames Jarlos and Jagan will NEVER happen, don't get ya hopes up #Rushers :) xoxo JD_

Katie then tweeted:

KatieFrom2J_ There nothing going on between me and JamesDiamond that's just wrong! The boys... I can't say ;P _

"KATIE!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**AN: So whaddya think? I didn't know how to end it... BTW I have nothing against slash or the writers or the Rushers! This is what I think might happen if they happened to, y'know, go on this website :)**

**Please review :)  
><strong>

**Love MiiMyselfandTime x  
><strong>


End file.
